versefandomcom-20200223-history
'Verse - Corporate Entities
By Universe: (Blackwood) By Corporations: Aeescham Aerospace Industries (ECSE: AAI) * Aeescham Aerospace Industries is headquartered in Seoul, Unified Korea and specializes in manufacturing Spaceplanes, satellites, and semiconductors. AUSDYNE Corporation (ECSE: ADC) * AUSDYNE Corporation or just AUSDYNE is Australian based megacorporation that specializes in both fields of Manufacturing and Energy industries. Blackwood Global Initiative (ECSE: BGI) * Blackwood Advanced Science and Technology (BAST (ECSE: BST)) ** BAST is BGI primary R&D and Thinktank for the entire corporation. Formerly Blackwood Research Institute before Theresa Blackwood assumed control of the company. *** Research into Cybernetics, Nanotechnology, Advanced Materials, Quantum Computing, and Language, Neural to Machine Interfaces, Neural Implants, Artificial Intelligence, Biomedical Technologies, Aerospace, and Defense. * Blackwood Investments (ECSE: BI) ** Blackwood Investments is the parent assets holding subsidiary that owns several smaller companies. BI was under control of Theresa Blackwood's favored uncle. She became the majority shareholder of BI when her uncle died in 2001. She remained as a majority holder until she took over BHI from her father's control in 2019. Theresa Blackwood then merged BI into the newly formed BGI as a subsidiary. *** Blackwood University *** Blackwood Prisons *** Blackwood Insane Asylums (Later renamed to Asylum for the Criminally Insane) *** Entertainment Holdings: **** Blackwood Studios (Marvel Studios-like) **** White Bread Studios (ECSE: WBS) *** Botanical *** Blackwood Foods **** Fizzy-Cola Corporation (ECSE: FCC) *** Blackwood Healthcare Services *** Blackwood Comprehensive Insurance *** Blackwood Security * Blackwood Heavy Industries (ECSE: BHI) ** Manufacturing (Automobiles, Shipyard, and Aerospace) *** Zephyr Motors Corporation (ECSE: ZMC) ** Chemicals (chemical production and dedicated R&D) ** Steel (Steel Industry) ** Construction (production of Construction Vehicles, Machinery, and dedicated electronics) ** Mining * Blackwood Biomedical Technologies (ECSE: BBT) ** Biotechnology R&D ** Pharmedicuals ** Medical Technology * Blackwood Security and Defense ** Blackwood Private Security Firm (ECSE: BPS) ** Blackwood Defense Corporation (ECSE: BDC) * Blackwood Dynamic Energy Company (ECSE: BE) ** Oil and Coal (Coal and Oil Industries are being phased out in favor of Renewable and Nuclear) ** Nuclear (Fission and Experimental Fusion) ** Renewable Resources (Hydro, Solar, Tidal, and Wind) * Fujioka-Ueda Corporation (ECSE: FUC) * Fujioka-Ueda Corporation is a multinational conglomeration headquartered in Tokyo, Japan. They manufacture and sell wide-array of products: from home appliances, automotive, medical technologies and naval parts. Orion Global Enterprises (ECSE: OGE) * Orion Global Enterprises is a conglomeration headquartered in London, United Kingdom. OGE's chief rival overseas is Blackwood Global Initiative. Rackham Industries (ECSE: RI) * Rackham Industries is headquartered in North Star neighborhood of Eastport City. RTEK (ECSE: RTK) * RTEK is a Russian megacorporation based in Moscow. Specializing in technologies, they research, develop and manufacture commercial, defense, energy, and mobile technologies. Taynormous Foundation (ECSE: TAY) * Taynormous Foundation is a holding company in which funds the PhatLife Initiative. Founded by an American rapper named Tay Fuday. Majority of the investors that started the company comprises of rappers. They come from all over the US. Type: Automotive Industry: * Razatos Automóvel (ECSE: RA) Entertainment Industry: * SmutFather Productions (An adult entertainment company). * Energy: * * Energy: * AUSDYNE Energy Systems (A subsidiary of AUSDYNE Corporation. AUSDYNE Energy is the chief producer of energy in Australia. (ECSE: AES)) * Blackwood Dynamic Energy Company (A subsidiary of Blackwood Global Initiative, powering America with various sources of renewable and unconventional energy sources: Hydro, Solar, Tidal, Wind, and Nuclear. (ECSE: BDE) Retail * KoreaMART Group Ltd. (A subsidary of KoreaGlobal Industries (ECSE: KGI) ECSE: KMC)) * YouMart Corporation (ECSE: YMC): Similar to the Wal-mart brand of Alpha Universe Telecommunication: * Quicksilver Telecommunications Ltd. (ECSE: QTL) * RoverCom (formerly Rover Telecommunication Corporation (ECSE: RTC) * Unwired! Mobile Telecommunication Company (ECSE: UMT) * Zap Mobile (Alternatively known as Z-Mobile. (ECSE: ZM)) Television: * Philo-vision (PV's named after Philo Farnsworth) (Zero Gravity): ** Category:Corporate Entities